Enjoying The Scenery
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel] "They think he hasn't noticed. But Sam is more observant than most - and, by most, he really means Dean and Castiel - give him credit for."


**Enjoying The Scenery**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Romance, Humor_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel_

 _Word count: 5_ _52_

 _Summary: "They think he hasn't noticed. But Sam is more_ _observant_ _than most - and, by most, he really means Dean and Castiel - give him credit for." Dean/Cas_ _tiel_ _ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: I'm kind of a newcomer to the Supernatural-verse, but I've fallen head over heels for the Dean/Cas pairing (and also the idea that Sam is Destiel Shipper #1 who called it eons ago), so, since this is my sixtieth fanfiction (*months of procrastination flash before my eyes*), I thought I would try and write something for them** **(emphasis on** _ **try**_ **)** **.**

 **Big thanks to** **master** **of** **madness** **, who gave this her seal of approval.** **Love ya,** **bestie :).**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

They think he hasn't noticed.

But Sam is more observant than most - and, by _most_ , he really means Dean and Castiel - give him credit for. He suspected it years ago, saw the sparks before they did. He's tried mentioning it to Dean a few times, to see if he could coax it out of him, but every time the elder Winchester simply gave him a wordless expression that could rival his, as Dean calls them, "bitch faces", which usually brought that topic of conversation grounding to a halt.

Of course, just because Dean has avoided discussing anything, doesn't mean that Sam can ignore the evidence that's right in front of him. Like today, for instance. Sam has been honoured with the responsibility of driving the Impala to wherever the next case is, whilst Dean has opted to sit in the back with Cas, apparently to "talk strategy"; Sam soon realises, however, that is really a pretence so that his brother can stare freely at his angel without causing any suspicion (because he still hasn't realised that Sam's suspicion has already basically become a well-known fact in his mind).

Except that all thought of not causing suspicion seems to have flown out of the window in the past half an hour, especially when Sam glances in the rearview mirror and almost chokes on his saliva when he sees how close the two of them are sitting. Dean's practically in Cas' lap, for crying out loud. It's not that he has any particular problem with that (if anything, it's damn sugary sweet, rot-your-teeth cute), but it's still a little weird - after all, if he had a dollar for every time Dean has vehemently avoided "lovey dovey crap" with a six foot barge pole adorned with spikes, he would be a millionaire right now. Plus, he isn't technically meant to be privy to this information yet; for all the times that he has teased and poked fun at his brother over the years, Sam is willing to wait until Dean feels comfortable telling him.

Which really won't be an option anymore if they start making out in the back of the car in full view.

"Oh, wow," Sam says suddenly, loudly breaking the silence, nodding out of the window to the first thing he sees. "Look at that bush over there."

There's a fit of awkward coughing from Dean; the elder Winchester has boomeranged back to his side of the car at the sound of Sam's voice, managing to drag himself away from Cas and his blue eyes, and is now following his brother's gaze.

"What?"

Sam nods towards the empty open road again. "Just, y'know, enjoying the scenery."

"Right. Whatever you say, Samantha." Dean rolls his eyes, in typical Dean-fashion, before returning his gaze back to Cas. Sam lets out a quiet huff at the name Samantha, but thanks his lucky stars that his brother hasn't seen through his attempt to steer the events in the back seat away from Not-Suitable-For-Work territory. Dean is usually the observant one when it comes to things like that.

Maybe one day soon his brother will be ready to tell him, and he won't have to rely on his quick-thinking - and limited - drama skills in order to avoid another situation like this.

* * *

 **Sam's drama skills FTW :D. Hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
